


The President and his Vice

by MasterFinland



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jokes, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterFinland/pseuds/MasterFinland
Summary: "Thomas,” he started, dryly.“Hm~?” The taller man- who had obviously gotten the proper amount of sleep, damn him- picked at his nails, not looking up."I think I want to fucking die."





	The President and his Vice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puffinmaster246](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffinmaster246/gifts).



> ew

Madison stared down at the stack of papers on his desk, as if doing so would will them to just magically be finished. 

 

He'd been working all night,  _ all night,  _ and his dark brown eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. 

 

And of course, Sally had brought him  _ more  _ papers, more things to sign, to go over, to examine, giving him a sad, apologetic smile before leaving. 

 

He hadn't eaten since dinner time, and  _ damn it  _ if he wasn't absolutely starving, but there wasn't anything he could do now. He could ask Sally to bring him something small, a coffee and some bread maybe, but she'd been up just as long if not longer, and he thought it best to give the poor woman a break. 

 

James only looked up from his work, his mountain, when Thomas entered the room, staring at him with dead eyes as the president took his seat across from his desk, sighing dramatically once he was in the chair. 

 

"Thomas,” he started, dryly.

 

“Hm~?” The taller man- who had obviously gotten the proper amount of sleep, damn him- picked at his nails, not looking up. 

 

"I think I want to fucking die." He mumbled, signing  _ another  _ bill that would just be sent to Thomas anyway- why the  _ hell  _ did he even have to sign these?

 

Jefferson responded with a snort, standing up and placing his hands on Madison’s desk, giving no care for the work piled upon it. "Let's do it together, oh my god.” He laughed, grinning. 

 

Madison gave him a little smile, amused but unbelievably tired. 

 

“I love you, Jemmy, my darlin’.” Jefferson leaned over to peck his boyfriend’s plump lips, pulling away with shining eyes. The vice president chuckled quietly, giving a fond shake of his head before signing another petition and moving it to the side for later. 

 

“I love you too, Thomas.” 

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyy  
> little thingy for my sister cuz she wanted some jeffmads fluff


End file.
